dnifandomcom-20200214-history
Lanaren
A King of D'ni. Biography Born in , Lanaren was the first-born son of King Adesh but had not been close to his father and, as a result, was not much like him. It was rumored that it was because of Lanaren that Adesh's own adviser had killed the King, knowing that Lanaren would give the people what they wanted. Lanaren took the throne in at the age of 98. Lanaren immediately denounced the murder of Gish and informed the public of the existence of the Relyimah, their involvement in the death of Gish and promised to rid them from all government activities. The announcement was a shock to the public and a huge blow to those who had served the Relyimah. Lanaren also promised to eliminate outsider involvement, meaning the factions (who now hoped that they would be free to resume their actions) had no need for carrying out their "demonstrations" any more. It's believed that the promise was pretentious, just to keep the factions happy. He ordered the Major Guilds to replace all Ages that required outsider involvement with Ages that would carry out the same tasks without such involvement. Keman noted that most Guild Masters knew the plan would take years and years, and did not agree with it, but nonetheless agreed to attempt it. He also believed whole-heartedly in Me'emen's plan, who had not been able to, to build a tunnel to The Island. Lanaren pushed it though in with the Stone Tooth. His next task would be to continue expansion by the Ashem'en District with eventual plans to create new residential and cultural districts, something that was boosted with the development of new techniques to incorporate structural reinforcement in extrusion based construction. Eventually these Guild Masters were not about to connect their homes on The Island with the city proper, and the tunnel project was canceled in , after over twenty years. Lanaren agreed, claiming with environmentalists further concerns that such construction could affect the level of the D'ni lake, or even its algae. As this claim was never proven, most agree that Lanaren was probably bullied, and the pretentious explanation was meant to resolve the matter. Stone Tooth was then ordered to begin clearing out more space next to the Ashem'en District. In , construction was begun on the new Lanaren District. Stone Tooth was ordered to begin further exploration of the cavern by way of new tunnels. In , the Guild announced 3 Food Ages and one meant to replace one of the major manufacturing Ages used by outsiders. In reality, none of them were ever used to the extent the Ages they were replacing had been used; the announcement meant to have the factions believe that eventually outside involvement would be finished. Long before most of the work of the Relyimah had ceased. In that year the Relyiman were officially finished and the announcement was fairly quiet. In , Lanaren passed away at very old age of 396, leaving the throne to his fifth, and youngest, son, Asemlef. category:Kings of D'ni